The introduction of data tablets has met consumer demand for a variety of applications. One type of tablet provides multi-functionality in a single device by providing a screen that moves between tablet and standard computer (PC) screen positions. Another type of tablet connects to a computer through an external port. These tablets have drawbacks, not the least of which relate to delays that occur in switching between tablet and computer modes. These modes have different processing, bus and addressing schemes which have necessitated the performance of management operations that slow performance and reduce user convenience.